Mobile computing devices such as cell phones and/or smartphones have become an integral part of modern life. Shopping, for example, can be enhanced by smartphones and/or smartphone capabilities such as checking prices, reading reviews, web searching, or the like. Similarly, the always-on and nearly instant access afforded by some mobile Internet-enabled cell phones can enable consumers to travel with and/or interact with almost endless resources that may be used by consumers during various activities.
Smartphones may include various onboard sensors and/or capabilities to communicate with various locally-located and/or remotely-located devices to monitor and/or track movements of the smartphones. The movements of the smartphones may be of little use, however, because these data may be obtained and maintained as simple data points. Furthermore, there may be no way to provide the various tracked data to a user in a meaningful and/or immediately actionable format.
As such, while some communications networks maintain and/or store various data associated with device movements, these data may be of little use to analysts and/or consumers. Rather, these data may be stored for various reasons but not shared with consumers and/or used by consumers in any way. Furthermore, various activities of mobile computing devices may be tracked and/or data associated with these activities may be stored, but there may be no meaningful way to use these data and/or to commercialize usage of these data.